


Truthful

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set after the events of the game, and a little bit a humor, kind of?, makes the perfect fic, they're sort of together but they're not official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: During the time that Jonas has known Deacon, he has come to notice one thing.The less Deacon says, the more truthful he's being.





	Truthful

**Author's Note:**

> [Fun fact: the actual Jonas in [one of] my game saves actually sided with the Brotherhood. I just about screamed the entire time while taking down the Railroad, I felt awful-]
> 
> Hey-o, I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long. I kind of left the F4 fandom for a bit but I'm back and ready to start getting back into writing again!
> 
> But I'm having some trouble thinking of ideas so if y'all have any requests/suggestions, I'd be open to reading through them and possibly writing them! I'm always curious about what you guys want to see.
> 
> But I want your guys' help with something, okay. I want my next fic to be with Hancock (and Jonas, of course) but I have no idea what to write about. Do you have any ideas? [I don't do smut. I'm not quite comfortable with that yet.]
> 
> |I apologize that it's so short and sucky, it's just something to help get back into the groove of writing and writer's block is kicking my ass|

Jonas has known Deacon for a few years now and he's noticed a few things about his friend throughout said years.

He noticed early on in their friendship that Deacon loves learning about _everything_ pre-war and that he knows quite a bit about it as well. Whenever Jonas talks about his life before going into the vault, Deacon lights up like a kid on Christmas morning and asks any questions that come to mind. He's a huge history buff and is probably one of the only people, besides Jonas himself, who knows so much random and obscure Pre-War trivia. But if you ask him about it, he'll play it off like he doesn't care.

Another thing he's noticed is that Deacon is an absolute sucker for animals, Dogmeat especially. The moment those two met they became best friends. Whenever Deacon visits Sanctuary, Dogmeat always runs to greet them at the bridge, eager for his ear scratches and a chunk of Mole rat meat from his favorite Railroad agent.

He's also noticed that Deacon is a big bookworm. The man loves reading and always has a book on hand. If you go to his designated corner in the Railroad HQ, you'll find a small box next to his bed, filled to the brim with books from all sorts of different genres; fantasy, horror, sci-fi, drama, romance, plays, and even _poetry_. He always has a book on him during their travels and Jonas often catches him engrossed in the worn out pages late at night, using only a small candle for light as to not bother Jonas.

There's also a few smaller things that's Jonas has noticed about his friend. For example, unlike the majority of the Commonwealth, Deacon prefers a regular Gwinnett beer over hard liquors. He also doesn't dream. It came up in a conversation once and Deacon admitted that he _just doesn't dream._ If he does, he doesn't remember anything about it.

Jonas also knows that Deacon's favorite colors are navy blue and lavender. And that he's _very_ good at hiding his anger and that he has a soft spot for kids, especially Shaun.

And that Radroaches _really_ creep him out.

He also knows that Deacon is not his real name. It is, in fact, Ryan.

But the biggest thing he's noticed about Deacon is that the less the Railroad agent says, the more truthful he's being.

 

* * *

 

The sun is just beginning to set when Jonas and Deacon step into Diamond City. They had meant to make it to Sanctuary Hills but they got held up by some raiders and then after that they ran into some super mutants so by the time those were taken care of, it was already too late to make it to Sanctuary before sundown. So, being that the two don't like traveling through the city during the night, they decided to stop in Diamond City for the night.

The two men made their way down the metal stairs, the ballpark-turned-city mostly silent due to all of the shops closing up for the night. 

Approaching Home Plate, Jonas searches his pack for the key he really hopes he didn't leave in Sanctuary and he's pleasantly surprised when he finds it in the bottom of one of the pockets. He swiftly unlocks the red metal door and pushes it open, allowing Deacon to go in first.

"Man, you sure know how to make a guy swoon," Deacon says as he passes by the pre-war soldier and into Home Plate. Jonas chuckles lightly, following the Railroad agent inside. He pulls the door closed and locks it, reaching over to flip a switch near the door. The area brightens with a dim light and Deacon sheds off his jacket and silly hat before making himself at home by grabbing a Nuka Cola from the somewhat-working fridge and planting himself on the black leather couch with a heavy sigh.

Jonas shrugs off his pack and rests it on the floor next to the stairs before taking a seat next to Deacon. 

Flicking the bottle cap towards Jonas, Deacon looks around the interior of the home. "I like what you've done with the place," He says, his eyes studying the many posters and picture frames hung up around the walls. The Railroad flag was hung high and proud on the wall and it almost makes Deacon smile. He can still remember the relief he felt when Jonas decided to side with them. He thought for sure the man would've sided with the Brotherhood due to how much time he spent in that big tube of metal in the sky. But no matter how much he hated it, he couldn't help but think it was a little impressive how they managed to get something that big to fly around. "It's real... Jonas-y." 

Jonas snorts at Deacon's comment, plucking the loose cap from the cushion and tossing it on the coffee table. "Thanks?"

"It's a compliment." Deacon adds, giving Jonas a small, closed-mouth grin.

They both fall silent and Jonas reaches up to rub at his eyes, a sudden wave of tiredness hitting him like a truck. "Long damn day..." He murmurs, letting his arm over his closed eyes.

Jonas' words are met with silence and he peeks out from behind his arm to see Deacon staring at him. Jonas lowers his arm to his side, keeping his gaze on the agent, and smiles. It doesn't take long for the latter to return the smile and he speaks, "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

The tone of Deacon's voice is so soft that Jonas almost doesn't hear it but he does and his smile turns into a more shy one. He expects Deacon to add something on to that short statement, like a joke or something. But nothing comes after those words. Not a thing.

The Railroad agent seems to hesitate for a moment before he leans over and plants a small but firm kiss on Jonas' lips before pulling back, all within a few short seconds. Jonas' smile grows into a small grin and he chuckles softly before leaning in and reconnecting his lips with Deacon's, his hand raising to rest on his cheek. The latter sighs into the kiss and Jonas feels him move for a short moment before Deacon leans into a kiss just a little bit more.

The two pull apart not too long after and when Jonas opens his eyes, he's surprised to find two blue eyes staring back at him. Deacon's eyes are the slightest bit wide, as if he's nervous for Jonas' reaction.

"Whoa." Is all Jonas can seem to say as he studies the light and dark blues that make up Deacon's eye color. Jonas leans back a little so he can really study Deacon's entire face, something he's never gotten to do before because of those stupid sunglasses. (He wears the damn accessory with every disguise, you'd think people would catch on. No one else in the damn Commonweath wears sunglasses.)

Deacon speaks, pulling Jonas from his daze. "I-Is that a good 'whoa' or a bad one 'cause I'm not too sure." He says and his eyes squint a little and Jonas never thought he'd be so happy to see such a small and simple motion. 

"Good!" Jonas blurts out and Deacon flinches the slightest bit in surprise. Jonas clears his throat. "I'm sorry, that was aggressive," He apologizes and Deacon laughs, his pretty eyes squinting at the corners and Jonas smiles sheepishly, his nose scrunching up a bit.

Deacon's quiet laughter dies down and he looks at Jonas, a smile still evident on his face. 

"I really _really_ like you."

That's it. A short statement that makes Jonas' chest and stomach fill with a familiar warmth and he can tell by the look in Deacon's eyes that he's being **_truthful_**.

And Jonas can't wait for the day when _like_ becomes _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen in a few other fics that people use Ryan (as in Ryan Alosio, Deacon's voice actor) as Deacon's real name so I'm gonna jump aboard that train, okay? okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please share with your friends, comment (it really motivates me to write), and leave a kudos!


End file.
